Roadhog
Roadhog 'is a playable hero from the video game, ''Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far ''Completed fights are in '''bold'' * Bebop & Rocksteady vs Junkrat & Roadhog * Burn'in rubber Battle Royale * Emboar vs Roadhog * [[Heavy vs. Roadhog|'Heavy vs. Roadhog']] * Junkrat and Roadhog vs Medic and Heavy * Maui vs Roadhog * Overwatch Hero Battle Royale * Overwatch (verse) vs team fortress (verse) * Pyro vs. Roadhog * Roadhog vs Big Smoke * Roadhog VS Birdie * Roadhog vs Edgar Oinkie * Roadhog vs Fat Princess * Roadhog vs Pudge * Roadhog vs Wario * Roadhog and Junkrat VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero * Roadhog Vs. Sweet Tooth *Tahm Kench vs Roadhog *Team RED vs Team Overwatch * Wario and Waluigi vs Junkrat and Roadhog Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bane History Mako Rutledge is an Australian who took part in a rebellion against the omnics after the government officials gave land to them, forcing him and a large number of Australians out of their homes. The rebellion aimed to take back the land had been stolen from them. During this time, they sabotaged the omnic factory's fusion core. This caused an explosion that turned Australia into an apocalyptic wasteland. This event completely changed Mako's life. While adapting to the new environment, he donned a mask and was reborn as Roadhog, a ruthless killler. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Mako Rutledge *Alias: Roadhog *Age: 48 *Height: 7' 3" *Weight: 550lbs *Occupation: Serial Killer, Bodyguard, Former Rebel Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Can quickly pull Reinhardt and D.Va's Mech towards himself using his hook. *Superhuman Durability **Has the most health out of all the heroes in Overwatch; 3 times the health of the average character. *Professional Criminal *Self-Healing **Can inhale from his canister to restore health. Weapons and Equipment *Scrap Gun **Fires blasts of scrap metal. **Can fire short-ranged blasts or mid-ranged scrap chunks. **5 rounds. *Chain Hook **Can be used to pull enemies closer to him. **Is a long-ranged weapon. *Take a Breather **Inhales from his canister to restore half of his health (300hp). *Whole Hog **A top loader for the Scrap Gun that allows Roadhog to fire a stream of shrapnel at his opponents. **Highest knockback of any attack in Overwatch. **Is effective when the opponent is backed into a corner. Feats *Escaped arrest multiple times. *Ripped off an icecream truck's door with his hook. *Stole dozens of Pachimari stuffed dolls. *Junkrat's and Roadhog's combined bounty is $25 million. *Crushed a drone robot around his size using his weight. *Escaped an explosion that destroyed a building. *Assassinated the CEO of Hyde Global after escaping from his trap. *His Ult has the highest damage of any attack in the game (against a single target). Weaknesses *The scrap gun can only fire five shots at a time before he must reload. *Scrap Gun is ineffective at long ranges. *He cannot move while healing himself. *The Whole Hog can be interrupted with a stun attack or Sombra hack. *A massive target *Vulnerable to snipers and characters with high damage output. *Has no superhuman speed and his Ult slows him down. Trivia *Roadhog doesn't paint his fingernails black. That's not paint. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Australian Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Male Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Oceanian Combatants